


this chat is going to the dogs

by conn_tinuity



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Feel free to give me requests, Gen, I will add more characters as time goes on, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conn_tinuity/pseuds/conn_tinuity
Summary: Connor creates a group chat for himself and his brothers and it all goes downhill from there.





	this chat is going to the dogs

Connor created the chat

Connor added Conley and Conan to the chat

Connor: Hey guys!

Conley changed the chat name to kill connor get money

Connor: Conley please

Conley changed his name to Sixty

Conan changed Sixty’s name to immature little shit

Connor: rA9

immature little shit: oh, we’re going there??? I’ll do much worse. Watch this fucker

immature little shit changed Conan’s name to Ice-cream Conan

Ice-cream Conan: How

Ice-cream Conan: How is this supposed to be worse

Ice-cream Conan: ???

Connor: I think it’s cute actually

Ice-cream Conan: Thank you Connor

Ice-cream Conan changed Connor’s name to the only other valid person in this house

the only other valid person in this house: aww Conan you’re so sweet <333

Ice-cream Conan: Thanks

immature little shit: this is BULLSHIT what the FUCK

immature little shit changed his name to the better RK800

the better RK800: suck my synthetic dick

Ice-cream Conan: You don’t have genitalia but go off I guess

the only other valid person in this house: JHGFHJDSGHG CONAN DID YOU JUST MEME????

Ice-cream Conan: I seem to be influenced after spending a considerable amount of time around Detective Reed.

Ice-cream Conan: Wait

Ice-cream Conan added Gavin Reed to the chat

the better RK800: NO

Gavin Reed changed his name to YES

YES: WHAT’S UP FUCKERS

the better RK800: WHY ARE YOU IN OUR CHAT

YES: CAUSE FUCK YOU THAT’S WHY

the only other valid person in this house: I’m starting to regret making this chat

YES changed his name to Gav

Gav changed Ice-cream Conan’s name to Nines

Gav: there we go

Nines: Thank you Gavin.

the better RK800: ughghgh no if they’re going to be all lovey-dovey I’m leaving

the better RK800: but first

the better RK800 changed his name to Sixty

Sixty: if Conan gets to keep his number nickname then so do I

Nines: Bitch.

Sixty has gone offline

Gav: he’s just mad you were given your nickname by someone else and he wasn’t

Nines: He is, I believe as Hank would say, ‘salty’

the only other valid person in this house: SJNSJKDFNSJNJSNFJS

Gav: how would you say it

Nines: Overdramatic Whiny Little Bitch

Gav: lmao

the only other valid person in this house: rA9 what have I done


End file.
